Fa dièse et Do majeur
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki est un pianiste plein de talent, mais aussi de doutes. Après le départ de son manager, il est seul et sombre doucement avant que Phichit Chulanon l'invite à participer à un concours. Cette invitation ne sera pas sans conséquences. Texte réalisé pour le collectif [NoName] sur le thème du moi de mai : Codépendance.


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Le défi de l'auteur : _Avez vous une fanfic "codépendance" préférée, et si oui, pourquoi celle-là ? Si non, que pensez-vous du concept de codépendance ?_ Non,je n'ai pas de fic codépendance préférée. J'ai sûrement rencontré le concept dans des fanfics s'en m'en rendre compte. Je trouve la codépendance douce et amère. Je ne sais pas si je l'aime ou la déteste. Mais c'est indéniable, ça me touche. J'espère avoir retransmit mes sentiments et ceux de mes personnages.

Note : il s'agit de deux défis en un. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et que je dépeins le monde du classique pas trop mal. Si c'est le cas, excusez-moi. Il s'agit bien entendu, d'un Univers alternatif.

* * *

Yuuri Katsuki, un homme aux cheveux sombres et au teint pâle, remonta ses lunettes. La fatigue rendait troubles les lignes noires sur un papier jauni. Il lâcha un soupir. Tout était contre lui, il en avait assez de jouer du piano. Il avait toujours voulu suivre son modèle et jouer du violon, mais il n'avait pas la prestance de Victor Nikiforov, un musicien russe dont il était fan depuis des années. Sa façon de jouer semblait toujours si différente. Parfois triste, parfois joyeuse. Les émotions du musicien à l'archer l'avaient ému jusqu'à en pleurer plus d'une fois. La main du pianiste fouillait ses poches et il retrouvait très vite son téléphone dans lequel était mise ses musiques préférées. Les solos de Victor remplissaient son portable. La seule musique intruse parmi toutes celles qu'il avait, c'était cette publicité qu'il avait trop longtemps écouté quand il était petit. Celle de ce plat de porc qu'il affectionnait. Le Katsudon de sa petite ville. Il écoutait un des morceaux de cet homme qu'il admirait quand un message d'un des musiciens avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié vint interrompre son moment de solitude. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il adorait ce dernier. Il préférait largement qu'on ait besoin de lui qu'il soit laissé seul avec ces démons.

Phichit avait besoin de l'accompagner. Il rit doucement en lui disant que c'était d'accord. La Thaïlande n'était pas si loin de son Japon Natal. Et puis ses concerts lui donnait assez de moyens pour voyager. Il avait toujours l'espoir de croiser Victor un jour, au détour d'un concours. C'est pour ça qu'il acceptait la proposition de son ami. Et le fait qu'il faisait plaisir à son pote, c'était un sacré plus, il se sentait moins coupable...

Il stressait comme un fou, il se sentait un peu nauséeux. Et s'il gâchait la représentation de Phichit ? Il ne voulait pas être un boulet pour son ami. Il l'avait rencontré un jour où son manager, avait sollicité l'aide de ce jeune musicien pour rendre sa mlusique plus joyeuse. Son ancien manager, cet homme sévère avait décidé de le laisser seul avec ces soucis après ça... Il avait espéré qu'il reste pour l'aider, c'était pour ça qu'il était là, à la base. Qui lui trouve d'autres occasions pour jouer. Car il aimait jouer, c'était un fait indéniable. Même s'il se sentait assez mauvais comparé à certains. Il suffisait qu'il joue pour qu'il se sente comme un autre homme. Mais cet homme était parti, le laissant se débrouiller seul. Obligation parentale ou il en avait eu marre de lui. C'était sûrement ça... Il s'en voulait tellement d'être un artiste si pitoyable...

L'avion arrivait après deux musiques du violoniste, Yuuri rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. En prenant bien gaffe de le mettre sur le mode avion prévu pour ce genre de voyage. Il regarda pour la première fois sa place, il n'était ni près du hublot, ni près du couloir. Il était dans une place intermédiaire. Il bouscula, sans faire exprès, un jeune garçon aux cheveux rouge et blond qui semblait être en plein jeu si on en jugeait de sa façon frénétique de frapper sur écran tactile. Ce n'était pas un message, ça suivait une mélodie. Sûrement du rock ou un truc du genre. Il lui sourit doucement, l'air désolé.

« Pardon...  
-Oh, mais tu es Katsuki Yuuri ! Le garçon était sorti de son jeu si passionnant pour regarder son voisin avec admiration. ce qui gênait le musicien japonais.  
-Euh...  
-Minami Kenjirô, j'adore ta façon de joue du piano. C'est pour ça que je m'y suis mis. Là, je pars vers l'Europe. Mais avant je me suis dit que je devais voir absolument le concours en Thaïlande. Il parait que Victor sera là accompagné de Christophe Giaccometti. Il est presque aussi bon que toi. Je me souviens quand tu as joué. Magnifique. Je me serai cru dans un film Disney.  
-Merci Minami...  
-De rien, c'est sincère. J'espère un jour jouer aussi bien que toi. Ça ne te dérange pas si on parle un peu tout le deux le temps du voyage ?  
-Pas du tout. C'est avec plaisir Minami.  
-Tu dois surpris qu'un Japonais rebelle comme moi fait du piano, en musique classique en plus. Mais je dois t'avouer que je suis tombé amoureux de ce genre, le jour où je t'ai entendu par hasard alors que je regardais tard la télévision. J'étais sur le cul, excuse-moi du langage. Car tu avais mon âge actuel à l'époque lorsque tu as fait ce concert. Tu étais sous la houlette De Joël à l'époque. Tu étais si beau dans ce costume et tes cheveux si bien coiffés. Je voulais te ressembler. Mais bon, c'est un peu raté. Les cheveux noirs ne me vont pas aussi bien. Content de faire ta connaissance Yuuri. Grâce à cet avion, je viens de réaliser un de mes rêves, discuter avec mon idole. Tu as une idole non, ce n'est pas Victor ?  
-Si, comment ?  
-Je le sais ? J'ai tout lu sur toi. Phichit tient un blog sur la musique classique. Il est très renseigné. Tu savais que Mila Babicheva étaient toujours accompagnée par son frère. Il est très très protecteur.  
-Oui, pour l'avoir rencontré une fois, je peux te le confirmer...  
-Trop bien. Ah, dépêche-toi de t'attacher, on va bientôt décoller. »

Yuuri avait presque oublié avec tout ça de s'installer correctement dans son siège. Les joues rouges, il s'installa sur son siège. À côté de Minami, un de ses fans...

Il avait toujours cru qu'il n'avait aucun fan, à part ses parents. Qu'il pourrait voyager sans se faire remarquer. Bah c'était raté, car son meilleur ami tenait un blog sur la musique classique.

Mais il se ressurait. Minami semblait être le seul à le connaître. Il ne savait pas s'il devait triste ou heureux de cette méconnaissance de sa musique. Il décidait simplement de profiter de la présence de ce garçon qui aimait la musique classique pour écouter son avis.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores ne manquait pas de conversation, il disait un tas de choses et Yuuri l'écoutait la plupart du temps. Il répondait parfois aux questions de l'adolescent. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il jouait avec tant de sentiments que ça, et pourtant son voisin insistait sur ce point. Que son dernier concert avait été une catastrophe à cause de ça... On pouvait sentir son doute dans chacune de ses notes, dans ses gestes tremblants… C'était qu'avait expliqué le jeune garçon. Mais Minami l'avait rassuré en disant des compliments ou encore parlant de ses costumes de scènes. Toujours magnifiques selon lui. Son ancien manager était quelqu'un de strict à ce propos, et même parti, le pianiste avait gardé ses tenues de scènes et les portait quand il devait jouer. Ce n'était pas aussi clinquant que certains costume de Victor, mais ça faisait l'affaire.

Un peu fatigué par le blablatage intempestif de son voisin, Yuuri sortit de l'avion en traînant les pieds alors que Minami était parti comme une fusée pour récupérer sa valise. Le pianiste japonais n'était pas étonné de le voir s'agiter devant un des tapis roulant. Il pouffa doucement. Il y avait toujours un peu d'attente entre atterrissage et le moment où on récupère sa valise. Il s'installa près du jeune homme qui l'amusait beaucoup par sa bonne humeur. Il ressemblait à Phichit sur ce point.

La première valise fit son apparition sous le grognement du jeune adolescent. Il se demandait comment les professeurs allait gérer un pianiste comme ce garçon. Yuuri ne pu s'empêcher d'envier cette vitalité. Il ne l'avait jamais eu, il avait autre chose. C'était ce que lui avait dit ce garçon. Et le musicien professionnel n'avait pas compris ses explications vagues. Il secoua la tête pour reporter attention aux bagages qui tombait un à un sur le tapis. Le jeune homme avait retrouvé sa valise, qui à l'image de son propriétaire était très colorée avec un dragon sur le devant. L'adulte aux cheveux sombre sourit. Il regardait un moment avant de repéré sa valise noire avec des étiquettes de chaque pays que Yuuri avait visité. C'était sa seule tourna vers l'adolescent.

« Minami, merci pour ta bonne humeur et de m'avoir parlé. On se revoit au concours, je suppose.  
-Yep, repose-toi bien Yuuri.  
-Merci Minami... »

Le jeune homme partit, laissant Yuuri seul. Il remit son téléphone dans le mode normal. Sans surprise, il avait au moins une centaine de messages, dont deux de sa mère inquiète. Les autres messages venait de Phichit. Son ami lui parlait de choses et d'autres, lui posait des questions embarrassantes et s'inquiétait pour lui avec plus de force que le faisait sa mère. Il lâcha un soupir et appela le thaïlandais inquiet.

« Yuuri ! Hurla Pichit à travers le combiné. Tu m'as manqué. Je me suis inquiété pour toi. J'ai cru que je n'allais pas t'avoir près de moi. Tu es entier après ce voyage en avion ? Rien de cassé ? Pas d'accident ?  
-Pichit respire, je vais bien. Je suis à l'aéroport, tu pourrais venir me chercher, je suis parti sans avoir pris la peine de réserver un hôtel. Désolé, pourrais-je dormir chez toi?  
-Il faut vraiment qu'on te trouve un autre agent pour s'occuper de toi Yuuri. On va finir par perdre un grand musicien en te laissant seul, ça serait dommage. Okey, j'arrive dans une demi-heure et je t'emmène à la maison. Attends-moi au Starbucks. Je saurai te retrouver. À bientôt mon petit Yuuri. »

Yuuri roula des yeux, il fit rouler sa valise vers le fameux café au logo vert. Il n'était pas surpris de le voir pas mal occupé par divers homme d'affaires qui tapait férocement sur leur clavier d'ordinateur portable. Il se mit dans la file, pas trop pressé, contrairement à certains, il observa les environs. Il laissa même passer une femme au téléphone qui avait pris un expresso, en se disant que lui aussi avait besoin d'un bon café. Il masqua de sa main un bâillement, la boisson chaude allait le tenir un peu éveillé en attendant Phichit.

Une fois le café entre ses mains, il alla s'installer dans un endroit relativement calme de cet endroit. Il pouvait attendre tranquillement son ami. Son voisin semblait plongé dans une lecture passionnante en écoutant avec quel empressement ce garçon tournait les pages. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas le pianiste. Il trouvait distrayant ce lecteur pressé.


End file.
